The Fabray Triplets
by avadakedavrabitches
Summary: Quinn, Charlie and Rosalie are triplets and despite all looking alike they're very different. A teen story on dealing with not only yourself but also your sexuality. Possible M rated.
1. New Directions

_A/N: The Fabray girls are triplets Quinn, Charlie and Rosalie. The Lucy story never happened. __**Quinn**__ is the bitchy cheerleader with a crush on Rachel (Cheerleader and S2 style). __**Charlie **__is the rebel in leather unsure about her sexuality (Mash-up style). __**Rosalie **__is daddy's little girl doing anything she can to please her parents and is super religious (Pregnant Quinn style)._

"Fabray get your ass out of the bathroom!" Charlie yelled slamming her leather glove covered fist on the door.

"Are you talking to me?" Quinn arched an eyebrow and poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Or me?" Rosalie came out of the bathroom too with a giggle, "You can have it now. Quinn's done plastering her face with make-up."

"Shut up you're the one that spends an hour and a half on your hair!" Quinn growled back.

"Only on Thursdays!" Rosalie shouted.

"Because Puck has class with you" Charlie smirked, "I don't know why you bother. He hardly ever shows up."

"Whatever, maths gives him a headache." Rosalie reassured herself.

Rosalie knew it was wrong to like a player like Puck. Her mother and father would never approve but she couldn't help it. When he looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes her heart started fluttering so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Stop waiting for him to notice. He's too blinded by whores" Quinn smiled sympathetically.

Rosalie scrunched her nose at the foul language and addressed the two, "Are you coming to church this week?"

"You know I never do and I think Quinn is busy with Finn" Charlie chuckled and swiped her lashes with mascara, "Let's go."

"We're taking my car today" Quinn ordered and they piled into her red car.

* * *

><p>"You're a moron!" Quinn yelled at Finn in the crowded school hallway, "How could you fail at English. You speak English!"<p>

"I'm sorry Quinn the multiple choice part really screwed me." Finn's head dropped at the disappointment from his girlfriend.

Rachel Berry looked on at the argument silently hoping Finn would break up with Quinn and coming running to her.

"Eavesdrop much?" Quinn growled at Rachel.

Finn was walking off with a sad look and Quinn had come over looking livid. Rachel rushed into the bathroom and Quinn followed.

"Don't walk away from me!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry I was just passing by and your chastising was a little loud" Rachel smiled.

"Oh you are such an annoying b-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's mouth.

Quinn felt herself relax into the kiss and she grabbed Rachel's hair and pushed her up against the wall. The wall itself had a Glee Club signup sheet.

"Q-Quinn" Rachel moaned.

Then Quinn snapped her eyes open and realised what she was doing, "You little lesbian! I could sue for your harassment!"

Rachel's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me. You just looked so beautiful."

Quinn was touched and felt guilty as Rachel ran out. She had liked it but Rachel was a girl. Quinn had cheated on Finn and it was all Rachel's fault. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She saw the perfect teenage girl. She was blonde, beautiful and head cheerleader with perfect grades and a quarterback boyfriend.

"I am not letting her ruin my life." Quinn glared at her image and stalked off to her class.

* * *

><p>Charlie strolled into Maths and unzipped her leather jacket.<p>

"You're late Miss. Fabray" The teacher, Charlie didn't know her name, glared.

"Shut the hell up and try to teach me something." She glared back.

The class started whispering at the approach of a teacher/student fight.

"I will not tolerate your bad behaviour in my class! Mike please escort Miss. Fabray to the Principal's office"

Charlie laughed and strolled out of the class.

"Hey, we don't have to go to the Principal." Mike, the shy Asian boy, spoke up.

"Oh, since when are you such a rebel?" She joked leading them out to the courtyard.

"Since I was inspired by you." He smiled and blushed.

"You're blushing!" She gasped theatrically, "Do you like me?"

"Define like-" He paused and blushed brighter.

She gasped again, "You got it bad, man!"

She looked at him. His black hair and typical Asian features. He was hot. A quick survey of his clothes showed he had some sort of style and there was a definite hint of major abs.

"Yeah but you could never like me, right?"

"Don't lose hope too soon. You're kind of hot and charming." Charlie grinned and kissed his cheek.

Then in pure Fabray style, she left. She walked away looking like something every model would be envious of. The Fabray triplets were the most beautiful, charming and devious girls in the world.

* * *

><p>"Puck! You came to class." Rosalie blatantly observed with a squeal.<p>

"Well I can't make you do all our team-work." He grinned and winked.

After failing multiple times to get the right answer Puck gave up and just watched Rosalie. Her long blonde hair was curled and pined back in a way that made Puck wanted to rip her clothes off.

"Want to go to Breadsticks tonight?" Puck asked smirking in a way that would get the right answer.

Rosalie took in a deep breath, "I would love too!"

"Great I'll pick you up at seven." Puck grinned and walked out of class as the bell rang.

Rosalie walked out grinning from ear to ear and smashed into Quinn and Charlie.

She squealed and jumped up and down.

"Now that I've seen what I look like doing that...I'm going to make sure it never happens." Charlie sarcastically made fun of her exuberance.

"Puck asked me out for Breadsticks tonight!" She squealed again.

"Breadsticks, that is so tacky. Finn and I are going to keep an eye on you." Quinn didn't like to admit it but she was hugely protective of her baby sister. She was too fragile and angelic.

"Yeah double-date!" Rosalie grinned, "Quick, we have to get home and get ready!"

"It's three in the afternoon and the date is five hours away!" Charlie yelled.

"We only have five hours!" Rosalie yelled in despair.

"Oh man, this better go well." Charlie drove them home and Quinn arranged the double date with Finn and Puck.


	2. Author Note

I know this story was posted quite awhile ago and I apologize for not updating but I went back and read it and oh wow it's bad. So I'm going to re-do it and update soon.


End file.
